Big Brother Brian - Versão em Português
by Follow Miss Padasexy
Summary: Season one through Brian's perspective. Pretty self-explanatory./ Primeira temporada sob o ponto de vista do Brian. Bastante autoexplicativo. Uma espécie de Brian's POV. Non slash. Tradução para a língua portuguesa da fanfiction homônima de autoria de CuriTeaist, devidamente autorizada.
1. Introdução

**Big Brother Brian**

* * *

**_Introdução_**

**_Nota da Tradutora:_** Bom, dessa vez eu vou apresentar a vocês outra faceta minha, a de tradutora amadora. Gosto de ler textos em outros idiomas, sendo mais familiarizada com o inglês, como a maioria das pessoas, e vez ou outra, por puro prazer, eu traduzo o que leio, como forma de aprender sempre um pouco mais. Deparei-me com essa fanfic tem um tempo, e pedi autorização da autora não só para traduzir, como para publicar a tradução, e ela me concedeu. Portanto, eis aqui o resultado.

Vale ressaltar que eu não sou tradutora de verdade, logo, vocês encontrarão erros. A questão é que eu não faço isso para os outros, faço para mim. Explico. Eu sempre fiz traduções, mas eram minhas. Assim, nunca recebi crítica alguma. Agora decidi me colocar à prova, e nenhuma outra forma seria mais produtiva do que traduzir fanfics e publicá-las; dessa maneira, eu teria feedback de pessoas que me conhecem pessoalmente e de desconhecidos, podendo me aperfeiçoar ainda mais na arte de traduzir. Em outras palavras, estou usando vocês, leitores. Mas não faço isso de forma unilateral, trago-lhes uma boa história em troca! xD

Esse texto, em especial, não vai ser betado por ninguém. Assim, além de erros de tradução, poderão encontrar erros de digitação, de língua portuguesa, etc. Relevem, se possível. Se prejudicar muito a leitura, me avisem. E me perdoem.

A autora (bom, eu assumi que é autora, mas na verdade nunca perguntei o gênero) é CuriTeaist. Aqui o perfil (tirar os espacinhos): www. fanfiction u/ 1389492 /Curi Teaist Para quem curte Dexter, é uma ótima oportunidade. Confesso que ainda não li os demais textos, mas esse aqui é super interessante. Se quiserem ler em inglês, a história já está completa lá, e vergonhosamente tem poucos reviews – a bem da verdade, nem os meus estão lá ainda, mas estarão. O link é www. fanfiction s/ 6173084/ 1/ Big- Brother- Brian

Eu vou publicar um capítulo por domingo. Se você quiser deixar review diretamente para ela, por favor, faça isso. Se não souber se expressar em inglês, pode deixar por aqui que eu repasso.

**_Disclaimer:_** Por fim, quero dizer que nada nessa fanfiction me pertence, absolutamente nada. Eu tentarei me manter o mais fiel possível às palavras e ideias da autora, mas quem faz traduções sabe que muitas vezes é complicado manter uma frase ao pé da letra. Enfim, espero que apreciem.

A seguir, a nota da autora postada no primeiro capítulo. Leiam tudo atentamente, ela fala das características do texto.

"**Nota do autor:** Algumas coisas, a saber, sobre essa história:

Primeira. Ela está completa e salva no meu computador. Isso significa duas coisas. Uma, que não tem possibilidade de eu me cansar dela e abandoná-la para sempre sem final. Dois, se você me fizer críticas construtivas, muito embora elas sejam levadas em conta e anotadas para algum projeto futuro, há uma grande chance de eu não modificar a história para ficar de acordo com isso.

Segunda. Eu sempre tive problemas com erros de digitação. Eu tento consertá-los, mas sempre tem a possibilidade de não conseguir consertar todos. Se isso for de fato um problema, me avise que eu arrumo alguém para ler antes. Se você quiser ser o beta, tanto melhor, você é um anjo.

Terceira. Classificação M por um bom motivo. Pelos mesmos motivos que muitas coisas sobre Dexter sofrem a mesma classificação. Insinuação sexual - embora nada gráfico -, um pouco de violência – eu sou um pouco mais gráfica nesse caso, mas nada muito exagerado -, e temas perturbadores. Sobre esses temas, partindo do princípio de que essa é a perspectiva do Brian, e que ele não segue nenhum tipo de código ético de conduta, eles tendem a ser mais obscuros que na série (tudo aqui é baseado na série, e não nos livros). Eu tentei me afastar ao máximo de seus hábitos tortos, mas isso aparecerá por aqui de vez em quando. Estão avisados.

Quarta. Dei o meu melhor para que essa história seguisse ao máximo a série. Tem algumas pequenas coisas, mínimas coisas, que não estão presentes lá, e eu aposto que ninguém notará, mas eu tentei mesmo não sair do enredo da série. Isso quer dizer que se alguma coisa acontecer na série que eu considere OOC ou fora dos planos, eu ainda vou usar isso aqui e lidar da melhor forma possível. Usando a mesma nota, eu já percebi que Brian/Dexter é um pairing popular e muito justo, até onde vai a história do Brian, mas não espere por isso nessa fanfiction. Nada aqui indica que haverá slash. Não obstante, Brian claramente se importa muito com Dexter, e mesmo que eu tenha mantido essa afeição no campo da fraternidade, eu não vou me irritar se você vir um pouco de slash nas entrelinhas, se assim decidir. Na verdade, eu não me importo nem um pouco se você fizer isso.

Para que saibam, os capítulos são longos. O primeiro tem mais de 8.000 palavras - o maior, por algum tempo. Chegando próximo do fim, todavia, os capítulos voltam a ter esse tamanho, numa contagem aproximada. O maior de todos tem um pouco mais de 10.000 palavras. Serão doze capítulos no total, um para cada episódio, e levarão os nomes dos mesmos.

**Disclaimer:** Nada nessa história me pertence, nem mesmo o plot."


	2. Dexter

**Capítulo 1 – Dexter**

* * *

Estou quase feliz. Ser um sociopata me impede de ser feliz de verdade, mas nesse momento sinto uma espécie de vibração no estômago. Do tipo boa. É quase a mesma coisa, certo? É uma ocasião rara. Bom, considerando as circunstâncias, é mesmo rara. Geralmente, só me sinto assim quando tenho uma puta virada de cabeça para baixo, implorando por sua vida. Eu sei que não é a melhor forma de ocupar meu tempo livre, mas, lembre-se: é uma questão de sociopatia. De qualquer forma, ao que me consta, eu não sou o único que gosta de gastar o tempo livre do lado errado da lei. Observei como o meu irmãozinho – e agora tenho certeza que este é o cara certo – percorreu toda Miami atrás de detalhes bizarros nos últimos dias. Num primeiro momento, foi um um recital de um coro. Assumo, não sabia muito sobre ele. Um analista de respingos de sangue da Miami Metro Homicide, quieto, introspectivo, com namorada, irmã. Bom, uma falsa irmã, é o que ela é. O coro me confundiu, no mínimo. Então ele invadiu uma casa. Isso levantou algumas questões. Não me entenda mal, não estou julgando. Não estou em posição de ensinar a ninguém sobre moral. Mas foi estranho, para um aparente cidadão correto. Ele sequer roubou algo de lá, apenas entrou, e uns minutos depois, saiu. Gostaria de tê-lo visto através das paredes, mas precisei me manter distante. Não, eu não poderia deixar que ele me visse. Então eu me mantive à distância, observando silenciosamente, do outro lado da rua. Hoje, porém, ele realmente assumiu grandes riscos. Ele raptou um homem. Esperou na parte de trás do carro do sujeito após outro recital, usou um fio para estrangulá-lo, e o levou para um lugar deserto, pelo meio do mato. Definitivamente, não era um cidadão correto. O local está todo revertido, e meu querido irmãozinho agarra o homem e grita "_Abra os olhos e veja o que você fez_!". A vibração se transforma em um intenso torpor quando eu percebo o que está por vir. Não demora muito até ele encravar uma agulha no pescoço de sua presa, fazendo o homem cair no chão. Ele fica ali, parado, por alguns minutos. Dá um suspiro descontraído, olhando para o homem inconsciente, o que me informava, que aquilo não era novidade para ele. Um sorriso perverso toma conta do meu rosto. Eu adoro isso.

Eu e ele somos iguais. Isso não é coincidência, entende? Eu tinha seis anos, ele tinha três, quando tudo aconteceu. Éramos filhos de mãe solteira, ou seja, ela tinha que trabalhar muito. Para muitas, isso quer dizer ter dois empregos de tempo integral. Para outras, e nossa mãe se incluía nesse time, significava se envolver no comércio de variedades ilegais. Funcionou muito bem, de um modo geral. Colocou comida na mesa e fez do vício de nossa mãe um problema menor do que seria uma crise financeira. Verdadeiramente, só tivemos contato com os "produtos" dela uma única vez. E ela costumava se drogar fora de casa, logo, não a víamos chapada. Acho que isso é bom. Olhando para o passado, creio que isso não teria trazido nenhum dano extra. Eu e meu irmão – ainda estou tonto com esse pensamento – somos tão desajustados quanto podemos ser. Isso se dá pelo fato de termos visto algo um milhão de vezes pior do que nossa mãe sob o efeito da cocaína. Eu lembro muito bem desse dia. Será que o Dexter, meu irmão, também lembra? Terei que checar, mas parece que não. Como nossa mãe nos levou para uma negociação, quando ela geralmente nos deixava para trás? Não tenho certeza do motivo, mas às vezes ela nos levava. Geralmente ficávamos no carro, Dexter e eu. Um dia não ficamos. Eu lembro tão bem! Nossa mãe estava assustada nesse dia, por isso ela nos queria bem perto dela. Lembro que ela rastejou-se para próximo da grande caixa de metal - um contêiner de transporte, agora eu sei. Eu lembro de como ela segurou forte a minha mão, mas eu não tive vontade de dizer nada. Estava silêncio, e mesmo na tenra idade de seis anos, eu sabia que era preciso permanecer sem fazer barulho algum. Dexter estava atrás de mim, e me abraçou com sua vida. Estava assustado também. "_Biney..."_ Ele começou – sua tentativa de dizer meu nome, Brian. Ele tinha três anos, jovem demais para perceber que tinha que manter-se em silêncio.

_"Shh!"_ Eu o interrompi antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa. Ele choramingou; não estava acostumado a ser repreendido por mim, mas permaneceu quieto. Lembro-me de como me senti mal por isso. Isso não o ajudou a se acalmar, mas eu estava muito preocupado para ser um bom irmão mais velho. A verdadeira emoção, todavia, não veio até entrarmos no contêiner. Ela, nossa mãe, estava quase lá, e então alguém veio por detrás. Ouviram-se gritos e mais gritos, e Dexter chorando. Ele nos seguiu até o local. Tinham outros cinco homens lá dentro. Três de joelhos no chão, dois de pé em frente a eles; um deles tinha uma motosserra. Nossa mãe foi jogada ao chão, junto com os outros três que estavam de joelhos. Os homens que estavam de pé pareciam muito zangados. A motosserra começou a rugir, como um monstro sedento por sangue. Ela perfurou e rasgou as carnes das pessoas, espalhando sangue por toda a parte. Como ela desmontou aqueles corpos! O objeto se parecia com uma pessoa no meio de uma pilha de carne e poça de sangue. Os gritos dos homens... E finalmente de nossa mãe. Eles todos morreram, e até mesmo a motosserra foi silenciando até chegar em um zumbido suave. Tudo o que restou foi o grito de uma criança. Dexter. "_E quanto às crianças?"_ Uma voz ecoou no recinto. Não pude ver quem falou. Não conseguia tirar meus olhos dos membros. Estavam espalhados em todo o recinto. Pedaços de gente. Pedaços cor de rosa, e amarelos, e marrons de corpos humanos, ensanguentados. Lembrou-me de sopa minestrone. Eu nem estava com fome...

"_Deixe-os aí para que apodreçam!_" Outra voz murmurou, e, em seguida, pôde se ouvir o barulho de uma porta sendo fechada. Dexter ainda gritava. Fui até ele.

"_Não chore. Vai ficar tudo bem_." Eu disse porque é isso o que se deve falar para uma criança de três anos que está chorando. Mas não foi de nenhuma ajuda. Passei a improvisar. "_Não se preocupe, os médicos virão e consertarão tudo._". Eu digo, e fico contente porque ele finalmente se acalma. Ele olhou para mim confuso; incrédulo, até.

"_Eles vão curar as feridas dela?_" Ele perguntou. Olhei para a nossa mãe. Quer dizer, para os pedaços que pude reconhecer como sendo dela. Não, os médicos não poderão arrumar isso.

"_Claro! Não se lembra de tê-los visto na TV_?" Eu sorri com toda a confiança do mundo, e isso doeu. Dexter não precisava saber que ela tinha partido para sempre. Eu estava sendo um bom irmão mais velho. E então, esperamos. Não tenho certeza pelo o quê. Por o que quer que viesse primeiro, morte, polícia, a motosserra. Bem, não era como se tivéssemos outra coisa a fazer. Nós apenas sentamos ali, sangue espalhado, pedaços de corpos jogados pelo lugar. O sangue coagulou, e em alguns lugares, secou. Mas na maior parte dos locais, estava espesso demais para secar. A primeira coisa que apareceu veio dois dias depois, na forma de policiais. Dois dias é muito tempo, de fato. Um corpo pode se decompor muito rápido em dois dias, especialmente em um clima como o de Miami. Um homem veio, vestido de azul. A polícia. Ele se surpreendeu. Ainda penso no por quê. O sangue? Os pedaços de corpos? Os dois garotinhos ali dentro? Não levou muito tempo para ele se recuperar. Ele veio andando com cuidado, dando a volta em um braço e em uma cabeça, até Dexter. Pegou meu irmãozinho e saiu com ele. Eu tentei ir atrás. Dexter era tudo o que tinha me restado, e ele precisava de mim. Mas dois dias sem comida ou água me enfraqueceram, e eu caí antes de dar o primeiro passo. O policial ainda olhou para mim rapidamente, a culpa estampada em seu rosto, antes de me deixar ali, sozinho.

Outros vieram e se foram, e antes que eu pudesse notar, eu estava em um quarto branco. Todas as vezes que perguntei por Dexter, me disseram que ele estava em boas mãos. Quando eu pedi para vê-lo, me disseram que não. Quando perguntei por que não poderia vê-lo, me ignoraram. Nunca mais vi Dexter. Jamais deixei de estar em um quarto branco. Sempre fui mantido em alguma espécie de hospital. Lembro-me do ódio que tomou conta de mim em seguida. Queria matar a todos ali. Queria-os mortos. Mesmo pessoas que eu sequer conhecia, eu queria matar. Para causar a dor. Eu odiava a todos. Ainda odeio.

Mas eu sou mais esperto que isso. Não levei muito tempo para entender que eu precisava fingir. Fingi que não queria matar ninguém. Não foi suficiente para eles. Precisei aprender a sorrir, a rir, a ser um sujeito "bacana". Mas o Doutor Williams sempre viu através de mim. Meu terapeuta. Ele era mais como uma maldição na minha vida, a bem da verdade. Ao menos para pessoas como eu. Ele esquadrinhou minha mente. Sorrisos falsos e risadas forçadas não funcionavam com ele. Ele sempre foi capaz de ver muito bem além deles. Só consegui enganá-lo aos dez anos de idade. Ele sabia que eu mentia, que eu fingia tudo. Então eu tracei uma nova estratégia. Eu mostrei o meu ódio pela primeira vez em anos. Foi muito bom! Não mais fingir, tirar a máscara e mostrar o meu verdadeiro _eu. _Esse devia ser o meu ponto de partida. Continuei a fingir, mas iniciei um novo tipo de fingimento. Não mais fingia emoções simples, como felicidade no Dia do Pudim, ou decepção quando algum programa ruim era repetido na TV. Passei a fingir interações complexas. Fingi felicidade não somente no Dia do Pudim, mas quando alguém tentava se tornar meu amigo. Fingi decepção quando uma linda garota me rejeitou. Foi assim que eu finalmente convenci meu terapeuta de que eu era normal.

O doce dia da liberdade veio quando eu tinha vinte e um anos. Você é um sociopata sedento por sangue que acabou de ser solto no mundo real pela primeira vez na vida, qual a primeira coisa que faz? Se você respondeu "Parte para uma farra de assassinatos!", pode dar em si mesmo um tapinha nas costas e alguns biscoitos! Minha primeira vez foi esquisita, mas não é assim para todo mundo?

Eu estava livre, e não queria perder essa chance. Meu tempo aprisionado me ensinou a arte do autocontrole muito bem. Prostitutas, eu decidi, seriam as minhas vítimas favoritas. Eles desaparecem corriqueiramente, e é comum que ninguém dê pela falta delas. Elas pulam para dentro do seu carro, e deixam que você as pegue em qualquer lugar. Muito fácil, realmente. Mas não faço isso pelo desafio. Meu primeiro assassinato foi em uma casa abandonada que eu escolhi antes. Não pretendia utilizar-me de seus serviços de fato, mas é muito difícil conseguir se aconchegar em camas de esquizofrênicos paranoicos, e era só isso que me esperava em institutos para doentes mentais. Dizer que eu tive _dor nos ovos _seria um eufemismo. Por sorte, eu tinha uma camisinha comigo. Não preciso de uma DST, nem deixar meu DNA nela. Não fingi dessa vez, como fiz antes. Ah, não, eu deixei meu ódio e minha violência fluírem!... Não havia ninguém por perto para escutar os gritos dela, tomei minhas precauções para garantir isso. Quando eu terminei de usar o seu corpo, ela soube o que estava por vir. Sangrando, machucada, chorando, ela quis fugir. E ah, meu Deus! Como eu adorei o jeito que ela implorou para que eu a libertasse! Adorei mais do que quando seu olhar mudou para um puro e inequívoco terror ao perceber que, pedindo com carinho, não conseguiria a requerida liberdade.

O sexo foi rápido e feroz, mas eu não tive nenhuma pressa depois disso. Escolhi um serrote como ferramenta. Comecei com um corte em sua perna esquerda, mas parei antes de atingir uma artéria principal. Não, sangrar até morrer não traria nada de bom. Adorei vê-la gritando e implorando, não pretendia terminar aquilo tão cedo. Fui para a perna direita, parei antes que pudesse fazê-la se esvair em sangue, mas não sem deixar um corte profundo em sua perna, que correu toda a extensão de seu diâmetro. Depois disso, atingi seus braços e tornozelos. Estava tão absorto em meu prazer e diversão que nem percebi o silêncio. Parei o que fazia, para poder sentir a pulsação em seu pescoço. Estava morta. Não havia mais motivo para me reprimir agora. Eu continuei, cortei suas artérias principais, e esquartejei seus membros. Foi emocionante, inebriante, e eu precisava de mais. Mas meu tempo nos institutos mentais me ensinaram muito bem. Paciência, autocontrole, e atenção aos detalhes me manteriam na ativa e livre.

Recuperei o controle de minha mente irrequieta. Tinha sangue por todos os lados. Não que isso me importasse, o que preocupava era a bagunça que os policiais encontrariam. De qualquer forma, meu lado organizado gritou. Precisava encontrar uma forma mais limpa de matar. Sangue é uma substância que faz muita sujeira... Peguei a serra, esperando não ter deixado nenhum fio de cabelo para trás, e me virei para sair. Assim, eu saí da cena do crime.

A vida não é feita somente de matança. Eu precisava me misturar, para poder atuar na grande peça. Roubei a identidade de um encanador, Rudy Cooper. De acordo com o senso comum, um sociopata não se dá muito bem no mundo real. Eu precisava de uma profissão, uma carreira, e a resposta era óbvia. Pode me chamar de pervertido, já me rotularam de coisas piores, mas amo amputações. Acrotomofilia. Termo clínico, eu sei, mas eu vivi em hospitais a vida inteira. Termos médicos são apenas termos para mim. Alguns anos e um diploma depois, eu era Rudy Cooper, protético. Mas minha vida não estava completa. Um garotinho gritando em uma poça de sangue me assombrava. Ficava imaginando, seria o meu irmãozinho como eu? Eu não acreditava muito nisso. Ele era jovem. Será que ele ao menos se lembrava? Ele não foi internado no instituto comigo, então é de se presumir que ele nunca precisou estar em um instituto. Ainda assim, eu me sentia na obrigação de encontrá-lo, ver o que tinha sido feito dele. Nessa ideia, um novo tipo de caçada começou. Querido e devotado Dexter, o irmão mais velho Brian está em seu encalço. Procurei por Dexter Moser em Miami, Tampa, e por toda a Flórida. Pesquisei pelo sistema de registro de habilitação para condutores de veículos em vários Estados. Nada. Era como se ele tivesse sido engolido pela terra.

Quando me lembro disso, me sinto um estúpido. Claro que Dexter Moser não existia mais! Se ele não tinha sido internado em algum hospital, ele deveria ter sido adotado. Levei muito tempo para deduzir isso, mas quando o fiz, voltei para Miami. O local onde nascemos e fomos criados. Um bom lugar para começar. Então, o grande problema: Dexter de quê? Rastreei muita gente, uns bons palpites, para ser sincero, mas depois do quarto não-irmão, rastrear acabou se tornando patético. Decidi só fazer isso quando tivesse certeza.

Minha maior dica veio de quando já não existia nenhuma delas. Não havia registros. Nada. Planejei começar com o registro policial sobre a morte prematura de nossa mãe, mas ele não estava disponível. Não havia nada, nem nenhum registro de Dexter Moser, em lugar algum. Alguém destruiu os arquivos, fez um trabalho pesado para cobrir os rastros de Dexter. Tudo tinha sumido, a não ser por alguns poucos artigos de jornal. Mas eles tinham tudo o que eu precisava. "Um assassinato brutal. O primeiro a chegar na cena do crime, Harry Morgan. Policial diligente que resgatou a criança que se encontrava no meio disso!". Não mencionaram nenhuma outra criança presente no contêiner. Perguntei-me se isso seria intencional. Alguém realmente fez de tudo para apagar a existência de Dexter Moser. Gostaria de ter conversado com esse Harry Morgan. Fiquei desapontado quando descobri que ele estava morto. Certo, foi porque eu queria tê-lo matado pessoalmente. Mas mesmo assim.

Dexter Morgan. Com o nome, veio um endereço. Uma profissão. Uma vida. Depois de tanto trabalho procurando-o, eu não poderia simplesmente chegar até ele, me apresentar como o seu irmão, e partir. Nunca. Senti vontade de jogar com ele. Ademais, ele era um dos meus últimos laços com o mundo real. Ele e o pai. O pai não gostou de mim. Dexter gostaria? Não tinha como prever.

Então meu plano tomou forma. Não sei até que ponto dos acontecimentos ele se recorda, mas farei com que ele se lembre de tudo. Veja, essa é outra razão pela qual estou deitado no meio do mato, espreitando pela janela o meu irmãozinho, enquanto ele esquarteja outro sujeito, sorrindo como um louco. Planejei fazer um joguinho com ele. A questão é que sociopatas fazem jogos diferentes da maioria das pessoas normais. Vou deixar corpos espalhados por aí. Meus corpos são únicos, entende? Eu corto o pescoço, dreno o sangue da pessoa, esquartejo o que resta, e então os congelo em nitrogênio líquido. Geralmente, faço a desova do corpo sem que ninguém possa me ver. Ser pego não faz parte dos planos. Jamais.

Mas eu me arriscarei por Dexter. Vou deixar os corpos em locais abertos. Darei a ele dicas, somente a ele, de forma que possa garantir que ele entenderá serem somente para ele. O problema é que – ou era – quando um serial killer começar a brincar com uma pessoa normal, ela pira. Chama a polícia, passa a ser vigiada, entra para o Programa de Proteção Às Testemunhas. Essas merdas todas. É por isso que eu sou tão sortudo por Dexter não ser uma pessoa normal!

Antes, eu estava apenas coletando sangue. Depositei os corpos, dois até agora, bem longe de sua área, assim ele não precisaria se preocupar com isso por enquanto. A fase um do plano era um lembrete. Estava coletando sangue para pintar as paredes, para reproduzir nosso renascimento, por assim dizer. O dia em que nossa mãe morreu. Dessa forma, uma vez que ele tivesse consciência de que eu sabia sobre a sua origem, eu começaria a deixar os corpos em locais mais próximos dele. Quero que ele saiba quantos já matei. Bom, dois corpos está lamentavelmente longe do número certo, mas ele saberia que eu matei antes. Um bocado.

Mas agora que eu sei que somos iguais, isso será ainda mais divertido!

E aqui estamos. Fico pensando... Por que ele desenterra os corpos daqueles que mata? Parece ser algo como uma espécie de vingança. Ele está punindo a pessoa. Se Dexter não estivesse se movendo com tanta tranquilidade e elegância, eu diria que seria uma coisa de iniciante. Um assassinato passional. Ele conhecia uma das crianças? Se fosse isso, por que ele desenterrou todos os corpos? Que tipo de conexão teriam? Não sei. Descobrirei depois. Ele também sente prazer matando. Há uma pequena sala com paredes cobertas de plástico, na qual ele faz o seu trabalho. Tudo está envolvido em plástico, ao que parece. Ele corta o rosto do homem, e dá a impressão de coletar um pouco de sangue e colocar esse sangue em alguma coisa. Aparenta ser uma lâmina de coleta. Um troféu. É tão difícil conseguir enxergar através do plástico azul! Ainda assim, eu vejo que ele se diverte quando mata. Um pouco mais do que deveria. Afinal, ele não deveria sentir prazer algum ao matar. É o que a sociedade diz. Eu penso diferente. Foda-se a sociedade.

Ele trabalha com imensa perícia, paciência, elegância. O cenário é sangrento, cheio de coágulos. Sujo. Sangue é mesmo uma substância suja. Percebo por que ele usa um cenário descartável para matar. Ele faz uma bagunça, não teria como limpar tudo. Prefiro minha câmara gelada, sempre bem arrumada. Gosto das coisas bem limpas. Deve ser por ter crescido em instituições e hospitais. Ambientes esterilizados. A limpeza está muito próxima da divindade. O lado ruim disso é que minha imunidade é uma bosta. Quando eu adoeço, eu adoeço de verdade.

Não acho que Dexter tenha vivido da mesma forma que eu. Ele teve um lar, uma vida, normalidade, uma família. Uma família falsa. Bom, eu tinha o nosso pai. Nunca foi um pai de verdade. E nossa mãe tinha partido. Somos apenas nós dois agora. Claro, ele tem uma vida de mentira. Um disfarce, uma fantasia. Eu sei, pois ele é como eu. Vazio.

Ele desmembra o corpo. O pobre homem está morto há tempos. Sangue pelo lugar inteiro. Dexter parece estar acabando. Sinto que seria uma boa hora para partir. Seria ruim ele me encontrar ali. Então eu me arrasto pela Floresta da Flórida. É escura e assustadora. Tem nevoeiro sobre os poucos pedaços que a escuridão não alcança. Uma pessoa normal teria medo. Medo de que algum assassino psicótico viesse e lhe matasse com crueldade. Medo de mim. Não, caçadores não têm por que temer a noite. A noite é amiga deles.

Estacionei meu carro longe do de Dexter. Ele trabalha para a Perícia. Ele foi treinado especialmente para olhar para coisas como marcas de pneus e revelar toda a história por trás delas. Não tenho motivo para correr riscos tão insensatos. Ainda não. Temos um jogo longo pela frente. Sim, matarei as garotas, colocarei os corpos perto dele, isolá-lo-ei – talvez eu deixe algo em seu apartamento – e mostrarei que sou amigável.

Ah, vai ser muito divertido!

Cheguei a meu carro. Quer dizer, em um carro. Não uso o meu carro particular para atividades ilegais. Somente idiotas fazem isso. A placa levaria direto a Rudy Cooper. A questão é que Rudy Cooper é um encanador morto de New Jersey. Não, roubar um carro é melhor. Normalmente eu devolvo sem que os donos percebam alguma coisa. Caso contrário, não há problema. Ladrões de carro são um problema menor para a força policial de Miami. Nunca são investigados.

Deixo os faróis dianteiros desligados enquanto saio vagarosamente. Furtei um Hybrid. As pessoas acham que eles são carros para bichinhas, mas na verdade eles são muito úteis para serial killers e outros tipos similares. Mantêm uma boa velocidade e são silenciosos. Bons para atividades furtivas, como essa de agora. Entro na avenida principal e ligo os faróis. Estou fora da zona de perigo.

Enquanto dirijo, penso. Tenho um bocado de coisas para ponderar, agora. Dexter é como eu. Um assassino. Ainda tenho que entender ao certo o que isso quer dizer. Antes, eu só pensava em recobrar a memória dele sobre o que nos aconteceu. Nunca pensei em matá-lo. Não, eu não faria isso. Mas também nunca planejei me apresentar a ele. Eu iria apenas chegar, relembrá-lo de tudo, mostrar que o seu irmão ainda estava por aí – Brian Moser é um nome do passado, de qualquer maneira -, e iria embora. Mas as coisas são diferentes agora. Ainda quero que ele se lembre de tudo, e de que sua mãe morreu, e que o seu irmão ainda vive. Mas partir? Acho que dá para ajustar as coisas. Ao menos, não pretendo deixá-lo sozinho. Uma companhia seria uma ótima pedida. Até sociopatas precisam de um pouco de amor.

Isso também muda as regras do jogo. Está tudo liberado. Posso fazer qualquer coisa. Ele não vai entrar em pânico, com certeza absoluta. Ele não vai surtar, se eu não jogar pesado demais. Não, apenas mensagens amigáveis. Ao menos no início. Até ele entender o jogo. Deixarei os corpos expostos. Continuarei coletando o sangue para a surpresinha que tenho reservada a ele. Ele gosta de sangue. Tenho certeza que gostará do que tenho para ele. Poderia dar-lhe bonecas, versões em miniatura dos meus corpos. Deixá-las-ei em sua casa. Isso definitivamente irá isolá-lo.

Bom, chega. Já é hora. Estou caçando agora. Estou animado. Quero começar logo esse jogo. Tudo começa comigo. Primeiras coisas primeiro; preciso de uma puta.

Consigo uma. Ela é morena, usa roupas coladas, para permitir que os homens possam avaliar o produto. "_E aí, gostosão? Procurando por um pouco de diversão?_" Ela pergunta quando eu encosto o carro perto dela.

"_Quanto?_" Pergunto, mesmo sem a intenção de pagá-la. Mas se eu não perguntar, parecerei suspeito.

"_Sabe o que mais? Você é uma gracinha. Trinta por um programa completo_". Ela pisca para mim, mostrando o seu decote. Ela tem peitos lindos.

"_Entra._" Ingênua, como sempre. Ela entra em meu carro. Tomo cuidado para que somente ela veja meu rosto. Não quero que ninguém seja capaz de descrever o último homem que foi visto com essa vadia. Levo-a até minha casa. É grande, arrumada, limpa, e o melhor de tudo, tem uma grande câmara gelada usado para guardar e congelar mulheres, como essa que está comigo agora. Eu aproveito os seus serviços. Aprendi que assim é mais tranquilo. Ainda sou rude com elas, mas não de uma forma anormal. Aprendi que nem sempre posso mata-las, e não quero que elas saiam por aí espalhando que eu sou um cara violento.

Assim, levei tudo na calma. Ela é bastante profissional. Além de saber muito bem o que fazer, não reclama de minha violência. Acho que ela merece uma recompensa. Morrerá rapidamente. Ela começa a se vestir. Eu levanto e a estrangulo, segurando o seu pescoço. "_Onde você pensa que vai?_" Ela reluta, mas por pouco tempo. Eu a carrego para a câmara. Tudo está armado. Coloco-a em minha mesa, amordaço-a e seguro o controle remoto da mesma. Ela começa a subir devagar, até que a garota fique de ponta a cabeça. Eu consegui esse artefato em um bazar de quintal. Cinquenta contos. Valeu cada centavo.

Decido não esperar até que ela acorde. Ela foi excelente, e eu tenho muito a fazer essa noite. E amanhã também. Não, eu quero poder dormir. Coloco o balde coletor abaixo dela e seguro a faca. Não espero até ela acordar, mas ainda tenho paciência para apreciar o assassínio. Eu desenho com a lâmina o local onde corre a carótida. Uma rápida estocada, e ela está morta. O sangue é drenado dentro do balde. O corpo humano contém muito sangue. Somos enormes sacos de uma grande bagunça. Bom, a Pequena Miss Vagabunda não tem mais nadinha de sangue em seu corpo. Eu adiciono uma série de produtos ao líquido. Um para preservá-lo, e outro para impedir que coagule. Preciso deixa-lo fresco para Dexter. Com o sangue coletado e tudo arranjado, eu o coloco de lado, levando-o para junto dos demais. Eu o etiqueto, porque tenho necessidade de me organizar. Um nome tirado de sua CNH é suficiente. É tudo o que preciso para o caso de ter que buscar mais informações. Eu volto até onde está a garota. Tenho um ritual a terminar. Penso em qual é exatamente o ritual de Dexter. Várias sessões como _stalker_, um arrombamento e sequestro, seguidos de um assassinato dentro de uma local revestido em plástico, feito por ele mesmo. Mas tem que ter algo a mais aí. Uma questão para mais tarde.

Corto a garota em pedaços. Acabo de terminar o serviço em suas pernas quando me dou conta das horas. São três da manhã. Deixo o último corte para lá. Não tenho mais tempo. Congelo os pedaços em nitrogênio líquido. Olho atentamente para eles. Seleciono alguns e os embalo, e estão prontos. Pego o corpo e uma mesa para acomodá-lo dentro do Hybrid. Dirijo até um motel barato com uma piscina vazia. Quando chego lá já são quase quatro horas, e estou me arrastando de cansaço. Preciso dormir. Mais uma razão para apressar as coisas. Vou até a piscina, coloco a mesa, e ponho o corpo nela. Eu arrumo os pedaços de forma a ficar claro que se trata de uma pessoa. Um corpo humano cortado em pedaços amontoados não é a coisa mais fácil de identificar. Eu quero que o mundo saiba que ela foi humana. Mais ainda, quero que Dexter saiba disso. É tudo por ele, no fim das contas. Finalmente o corpo está a contento. Agora só falta acertar a questão do carro. Eu o roubei da casa de uma senhora. Volto até lá também, sem que ninguém note. Não sou uma pessoa boa? Estaciono alguns quarteirões abaixo. Isso me dá dez minutos, numa caminhada lenta. Preciso dormir.

Chego em meu próprio carro. Espero não cochilar no volante. Não, não vou. Estou cansado, mas não posso dormir em um lugar inapropriado. O banco do motorista é um deles. Dirijo exausto, mas consigo chegar no meu destino. Até que enfim. Cama. Desmaio na minha cama. Graças a Deus tenho um ótimo colchão. Imagino que tipo de colchão Dexter possui. Mas o pensamento se perde e minha mente se desconecta.

Sei que é clichê para assassinos, e algo a ser evitado, mas eu voltei ao local do crime na manhã seguinte. Fiquei próximo, não queria ser o _descobridor dos corpos, _ou ter meu nome relacionado às mortes, mas queria parecer um transeunte curioso quando Dexter chegasse. Precisava saber... Ele se impressionaria com o meu trabalho? Perturbar-se-ia? Claro, ele é um assassino psicopata como eu, mas isso não significa que ele respeitaria um companheiro de viagem.

Pondero do lado de fora do motel. Estou atrasado para o meu trabalho, mas, ora, tenho lugares melhores para estar agora. Como aqui. O motel possui um tom de laranja claro nojento, com três árvores ao redor, mas elas claramente não são parte da paisagem. São apenas árvores que eles não quiseram gastar dinheiro para cortar quando construíram esse prédio. Um homem aparentando uns trinta anos, vestido de azul, chega até mim. "_Acha que alguém morreu?_" Ele pergunta. Um curioso, como eu.

"_Não sei. Talvez. Espero que não!_". Carrego a minha fala de preocupação e simpatia, de forma esperta. Armo uma careta para ilustrar minha preocupação e confusão. Sim, eu sou um bom cidadão, um membro curioso e preocupado da sociedade.

"_Talvez tenha sido uma prostituta. Esse motel parece o tipo de local para acontecimentos assim._". O homem de blusa azul não parece muito preocupado com o bem-estar da garota de programa. Evidentemente não é um bom cidadão, assim como eu não sou.

"_Triste, não? Essas garotas cheias de sonhos e esperanças, sendo forçadas a vender seus corpos... Então algo dá errado, e é o fim._". É triste. Admito que não sinto isso de fato. A sociedade me diz o que é certo e o que é errado, e eu interpreto o meu papel. Com perfeição, permita-me dizer. Doutor Williams, aquele imbecil, não conseguiu me ajudar de fato, mas me ajudou a aprender. Quando você consegue enganar seu terapeuta, está hábil para enganar qualquer um.

"_Quem faz uma coisa dessas? Quem sente necessidade de fazer algo assim?_" O homem de camisa azul pergunta. Meu _termômetro de raiva _saltou! Ele não sabe, mas está me insultando. Quero dizer a ele que fiz à garota, e ao mundo, um favor. Uma vadia a menos poluindo o planeta. Deus, eu odeio as pessoas! Todas. Eu realmente queria matar uma a uma. Imagino o quão difícil poderia ser conseguir algumas armas nucleares.

"_Algum babaca doente!_" Eu digo com raiva. Preciso atuar. Olho para meu relógio. Cadê o Dexter? A polícia já tomou conta do lugar. Por que ele ainda não chegou? Ele trabalha na Perícia. Sempre são necessários.

Ah, mas é claro! Ele é um analista de respingo de sangue. E eu não deixei nenhuma gota de sangue. Caralho! Provavelmente ele não virá. Suspiro. Já estou bem atrasado para o trabalho. Viro-me para ir embora, mas eis que ele chega. Ela passa por mim e arrodeia a fita amarela. Um policial vem para pará-lo, mas ele balança – sua lâmina? – Não há amor para nerds de laboratório, aparentemente. Ainda assim, acho melhor que um crachá. Menos _policial_, por assim dizer. Não quero que ele se pareça muito com um bom moço.

Ele vai até uma puta que está acenando para ele de dentro de um quarto. Eu tenho um sobressalto. Uma puta? Em plena luz do dia? No meio da cena de um crime? Certamente tem algo acontecendo. Sequer o vejo como alguém que se utilize de prostitutas. Meu pressentimento sobre ele se confirma, afinal. Ele deixa o quarto alguns minutos depois. Acho enigmático isso, mas deixarei para desvendar o fato depois. Ela vai do quarto diretamente até o interior da piscina, saindo do meu campo de visão.

Meu querido irmãozinho caçula, eu penso. Será que ele se lembra de mim, de nossa mãe, do contêiner? Seus falsos pais lhe contaram? Duvidável, levando em consideração todo o esforço para esconder a história. Ou estariam eles escondendo a história do mundo, mais do que de Dexter? Tantas perguntas! Será que ele sabe que foi adotado? Será que só mata gente ruim? Pego-me pensando... Ele foi tão hipócrita na noite passada, sociopata ou não, não tem como ser tão hipócrita.

É uma ideia estranha e exótica. A ideia de um companheiro. Um irmão de guerra e de sangue. Gosto da ideia. Somos iguais. Nascidos da mesma mãe, e renascidos depois da morte dela. Iguais. Há uma nova conexão agora. Algo como sentidos e respeito. Imagino, será que ele respeita a mim e ao meu trabalho também? Tenho minha resposta quando ele deixa a cena do crime. Um olhar de espanto, brevemente interrompido por um sorriso forçado, em retorno à piscadela de uma mulher que dava entrevista a alguns jornalistas, para voltar lentamente após isso. Eu sorrio. Sim, ele respeita o meu trabalho. Mas, ele respeitará a mim?

Somente o tempo poderá dizer.

Entro em meu carro, e vou trabalhar. Ligo o rádio e sintonizo no rock clássico. Que tipo de música Dexter gosta? Lembro-me de ter herdado meu gosto por rock antigo de meu pai. Ele sempre ouvia isso. Não me lembro de qualquer coisa sobre ele, mas lembro da música. O velho e bom rock n roll.

Entro no estacionamento do hospital. Estive neles minha vida toda. São locais felizes para mim. Limpos, brancos, primitivos. Amo como as pessoas morrem. Murmúrios e gritos de dor. Vidas inteiras a poucos minutos do fim. O que eu mais adoro, todavia, é o grupo de funcionários. É o único lugar do mundo onde você pode olhar para uma pessoa morrendo, sofrendo em agonia, e sorrir. Sorrir! Precisam iluminar o ambiente. Tanta morte carrega a energia do local. Sorrimos para confortar o moribundo, para tranquilizar a família. É o que fazemos. Sorria, você está morrendo!

Desnecessário dizer que adoro o meu trabalho também, assim como o local onde o desenvolvo. Há algo de encantador na carne humana. Ela tem todo um funcionamento quando unida, e, do mesmo jeito, quando se separa. Curto isso. Eu me divirto desmembrando pessoas à noite, e então tenho a mesma diversão recolocando peças em seus corpos durante o dia. Como as partes do corpo humano podem ser separadas e recolocadas com plástico e metal! Como as novas partes podem ser retiradas e recolocadas com tanta facilidade! Lindo! Amo isso! Não nesse momento. Preciso observar meu irmão recém-descoberto. Antes estava apenas um pouco curioso com a forma como ele curtia o seu tempo livre, mal prestando atenção em sua rotina. Mas agora, ele é de fato meu novo e verdadeiro irmão! Alguém que pode me entender, me compreender, e quem sabe, me acompanhar em alguma caçada, qualquer dia. Eu gostaria disso. Um companheiro. Um irmão. Mas antes de ter esse companheirismo, preciso conhecê-lo melhor. Preciso observá-lo. E não tem como observá-lo do meu escritório, tem? Não, não dá, e o dia simplesmente não passa.

"_Ei, Rudy, Espera!_" Um enfermeiro parece querer falar comigo. Chad é seu nome.

"_E aí Chad, qual é?_" Eu sorrio pacientemente para ele. Às vezes, acho que forço demais. Ninguém nota, de qualquer forma, então não tem grande importância.

"_Onde você estava? Lois precisa ajustar a perna!"_ Não tem como fugir sem se atrasar. Bem. Não é como se isso fizesse de mim um serial killer ou algo assim.

"_Desculpe, é... Estive ocupado com umas coisas... Ela ainda está aqui?_" Estou no _modo trabalho _agora. Lois perdeu a perna no esqui aquático. Ela caiu e se chocou contra umas pedras. Suas pernas bateram em pedras denteadas, mas foi o impulso que determinou as coisas. A sua perna ainda estava presa em seu corpo, mal presa, mas estava, quando ela chegou ao hospital. Não havia nenhuma esperança de salvá-la. Mesmo assim, sorri, porque, com ou sem amputação, você tem que sorrir em um hospital.

"_Não, ela foi embora tem uns trinta minutos._" Eu aceno com a cabeça e me despeço, e cada um segue o seu caminho. Tenho que ligar para Lois e trazê-la de volta, visitar Jeff, me certificar se ele está pronto para iniciar o processo de ter uma nova mão. E ainda tem John, vou visita-lo também. Dia cheio hoje. Isso é bom, não quero gastar o dia todo com ócio pensativo.

Lois não pode retornar hoje, ela remarcou para o dia seguinte. Jeff está com a família, e não quer ser relembrado, nesse momento, de que uma de suas mãos está faltando. Com John tudo foi bem rápido, e sem que eu me desse conta, já eram três da tarde, e eu não tinha mais serviço. Ótimo! Cabeça vazia é oficina do diabo. Assim, minha cabeça não deve ficar vazia para que o diabo venha trabalhar nela. Dexter. Penso muito nele. Seu pequeno hobby muda as coisas. Vejamos, eu decidi matar garotas, e dar a ele uma boneca correspondente. Já tenho sangue o suficiente para refazer o cenário do contêiner. O que mais? Muito disso depende de quanto ele se lembra. Não acho que ele se lembre de muita coisa, por enquanto. Ele tinha somente três anos. Seu subconsciente se lembra, ao que parece, mas não é como se ele se lembrasse de fato. Quanto de memória retornará com a reencenação? Vou ter que desvendar isso.

Preciso ainda desvendar o seu estilo de caçada. Se eu der a ele uma vítima, ele aceitaria? Acho que seria um bônus muito divertido para o jogo. Sim, um presente. Eu poderia fazer uma trilha de migalhas de pão. Ou partes de corpos. Quanta diversão teremos! Como quando éramos crianças, brincando na lama. Um jogo diferente para uma situação diferente. Estou muito animado agora! Preciso sair daqui. Olho para o relógio. Três e trinta e seis. Muito bom. Quero brincar já. Mas, claro, tenho que esperar. Uma hora e vinte e quatro minutos nunca foi um tempo tão longo antes!

Mas deve haver um Deus, porque finalmente, e até que enfim, às cinco da tarde chegaram com a sua liberdade misericordiosa. Mesmo assim, estou zangado, frustrado e ansioso pelo o que virá. Preciso continuar jogando. Para que Dexter entenda que ele é o outro jogador, junto comigo. Sempre começa com uma coisa. Uma garota. E eu arrumo uma. Depois de tanto tempo, já é algo bem natural. Pegar uma garota, trazê-la para casa, fodê-la, drenar o seu sangue e a esquartejar. Flui naturalmente. Um ótimo meio de desestressar, na verdade. Eu até tenho usado ferramentas novas, por esses tempos. Não costumo me desviar disso, mas quero fazer tudo de forma especial para o querido e não humano Dexter. E então a única pergunta que resta é: onde desovar o corpo? A dúvida surge somente porque sei que Dexter tem um encontro nessa noite. Eu deixo de lado o fato de que ele tem mesmo uma namorada; ele parece muito afundado em sua vida de mentira, e tira vantagem disso. Deixo o corpo próximo de onde ele estará. Ele não resistirá. Mantenho o foco, de qualquer forma. O primeiro passo está singularizando o caso para Dexter. Logo o lugar estará coberto por luzes, música alta e cheio de pessoas mais parecidas com coelhos. E Dexter verá o meu último trabalho. Corro para casa. Estou animado, extasiado, excitado, até feliz, num nível que um sociopata pode se sentir.

No dia seguinte ele está arrumando outro local para fazer a sua matança. O seu trabalho é muito diferente do meu. Gostaria que ele mostrasse para o mundo, é genuinamente bonito. Bom, para a pessoa certa, ao menos, é. Queria vê-lo em atividade mais uma vez, mas ele está só preparando tudo. Ele se vai logo depois, e almoça com a sua irmã de mentirinha num restaurante cubado de qualidade questionável. Eu a odeio. Quer dizer, eu odeio quase todo mundo. Aponte-me alguém aleatório na rua, e tem grandes chances de eu odiar essa pessoa. Mas eu a odeio um tanto mais. Nunca pensei que eu fosse um cara ciumento, Mas, porra, ele é MEU irmão! Ela sai por aí se ostentando como irmã dele, mas o que diabos ela sabe? Ela sabe que ele testemunhou o assassinato sangrento de nossa mãe ao vivo e em cores? Que ele dirige horas para matar, da mesma forma que dirige para comer e dormir? Ela ao menos sabe que ele é adotado?

Deixando a raiva para lá, eu ouço a conversa entre eles. "_Se você me sacanear, Dex... Me ajuda, cara! Tipo, onde ele arruma as putas?"_ Uma policial confiando que seu irmão cientista resolva um caso? Debra não é uma boa detetive.

"_É perda de tempo. Deb, se ele foi interrompido... Pense._" Ele diz como se fosse algo bastante óbvio. É claro que estão falando de mim. Por que eles achariam que eu fui interrompido? A perna, talvez. Eu tive que cortá-la de qualquer jeito por causa do tempo restante. Eles acham que alguém chegou e me surpreendeu no meio do meu trabalho? Pelo o que me tomam? Bom, ao menos Dexter entende melhor as coisas. Todos os detetives da Homicídios foram tapeados, mas ele vê a verdade com facilidade. Não é de se surpreender que Miami tenha uma taxa de crimes resolvidos tão pequena.

"_Cristo, claro! Porque se fosse assim, como ele teria tido tempo de embalar todos os pedaços?_" Ela imprime satisfação em sua pista roubada. Parece mais uma sanguessuga mental que uma irmã. Com certeza ela vai dizer que a ideia foi dela. A raiva volta brevemente, mas então, Dexter fala. Acho que Debra disse mais alguma coisa. Espero que não tenha sido nada relevante.

"_Mas agora temos um quarto corpo, e os cortes foram diferentes. E isso nos conta algo._" Dexter é de fato um pensador. Sim, eu estou experimentando coisa novas. Não tenho o hábito de marcar um ponto para mostrar, mas agora isso é importante, tendo em vista que agora tenho alguém para mostrá-lo. "_O ritual está mudando. Ele busca algo que o inspire, mas não consegue achar._" Essa última parte faz com que eu me preocupe um pouco, por Dexter. É um tanto suspeito que alguém saiba tanto sobre a psicologia de um sociopata.

_"Então ele vai continuar fazendo isso até achar o jeito certo._" Debra só consegue enxergar uma parte do todo, mesmo com a ajuda de Dexter, sobre o trabalho de um assassino.

"_Posso estar errado._" Dexter disse com modéstia. Ou percebeu que está errado e está tentando voltar atrás?

"_Então, como foi o seu encontro com Rita ontem à noite?_" E Debra muda o rumo da conversa, indo do interessante ao entediante. Eu, porém, de alguma forma, estou curioso sobre essa namorada. Não que Dexter vá conversar sobre isso aqui. O que ele diria? "É, é um bom disfarce ter uma namorada quando você costuma matar pessoas." Não sinto mais necessidade de ouvir nada. Até que a conversa volta para o meu território. "_... Ele falava sobre a morte, sobre as vadias decapitadas._" Ande, Debra, repita, isso ajudaria muito um serial killer a satisfazer a sua necessidade.

_"E você estava com aquele olhar..._"

_"Eu já estava lá quando você chegou_" Debra o relembrou. Sinto vontade de ir até eles e esclarecer que eu matei a garota exclusivamente por Dexter, e qualquer um que tivesse chegado lá antes que se fodesse. Mas isso estragaria a diversão. _"E eu percebi que esse corpo parecia diferente... Os pedações estavam congelados. Tipo, carne à vácuo congelada. É assim que células cristalizadas deveriam estar?_" Aparentemente Debra acha que Dexter é o novo Google. Mas isso não interessa. Dexter tem algo em seu rosto. Uma epifania, ao que me consta. _"Dex, o que você está pensando?"_

"_Perdão, er... Faz sentido. Congelado. Isso desacelera a fluição do sangue._" As coisas começam a se organizar na cabeça de Dex.

"_E por que caralhos isso é importante?_" E nada faz sentido na cabeça de Deb.

_"É só um feeling..._" Dexter murmurou com humildade, mais uma vez.

_"Isso não é o bastante. Anda, eu tenho que mostrar alguma coisa pra Laguerta e os meninos! Eles estão me tirando!_" Ah, a pobre garotinha está sofrendo bullying! "_Eles dizem que o único jeito de eu resolver um caso é dando as costas para ele. Tenho que sair de Vice!_ " Uma policial disfarçada de prostituta? Faz sentido. Provavelmente foi ela quem Dexter encontrou quando eu coloquei meu corpo na piscina. "_Dex... Por favor, você precisa..._"

"_Um caminhão refrigerado..._" Dexter sussurrou, aparentando não estar dando a mínima para as divagações da sua irmã falsa. Um caminhão refrigerado? Eu tenho a minha câmara gelada, e um cooler para transporte, mas não é um palpite ruim. Um que eu certamente vou me aproveitar, agora que eles associam um caminhão de gelo a mim.

"_Mas que bosta você tá falando_?" Mais uma vez precisando de tudo mastigado. Não me admira que ainda esteja em Vice.

"_Ele quer um ambiente gelado... Para diminuir o fluxo do sangramento. Limpo e móvel, para que ele possa jogar o lixo fora depois de terminar._" Nada mal. Eu até teria feito isso, se tivesse pensado assim antes. Quem disse que eu ainda não posso?

_"Então, eu estou procurando por um caminhão refrigerado?_" Duzentos milhões de espermatozoides, e ela foi o mais rápido? Sério?

_"Provavelmente, um roubado. Acha que tem muitos caminhões roubados por aí?_"

"_Tá doido? Em Miami?_" E com essa última amostra de sarcasmo, eles terminaram de comer e se foram.

Um caminhão refrigerado? Não é uma má ideia, à primeira vista, mas é peculiar. Me daria a escolha de fazer o meu trabalho em plena luz do dia, correndo muitos riscos, ou de dirigir um carro singular durante a noite, o que também seria muito arriscado. Não, minha câmara em casa permanecerá sendo o meu abatedouro. O que não me impede de arrumar um pouco de divertimento usando a ideia do caminhão.

Que forma mais perfeita de isolá-lo! Eu vou dirigir até ele de noite, e com certeza ele me perseguirá. Posso jogar a cabeça em cima dele. Um pouco de diversão. Ao menos para pessoas como nós.

Arrumar um caminhão é fácil. Basta ir a qualquer empresa que embale carne, e eles tem caminhões. Pegar um deles já é outra conversa. Se eu ainda tivesse vinte e poucos anos, sem a menor ideia do que estou fazendo, eu poderia ser pego. Era até relativamente fácil. O ponto não é tentar ser sorrateiro, mas agir como se não houvesse nenhum motivo para ser fortuito. Os caminhões entram e saem o dia inteiro. Eu seria só mais um caminhoneiro, pegando um caminhão e saindo. Divertido como GTA.

O próximo tópico da minha lista é achar Dexter. O matadouro. Eu me espanco mentalmente. Ele provavelmente caçou essa noite, e eu perdi esse momento. Porra! Queria muito tê-lo visto trabalhar! Uma coisinha de sociopatas. Nós atuamos e fingimos constantemente. Precisamos fazer isso, não podemos deixar nossas máscaras caírem. Mas, enquanto matamos, somos livres. Como os artistas, nos expressamos usando a nossa faca de trabalho. Nossos verdadeiros egos. Não tem outra maneira de conhecer Dexter, o verdadeiro Dexter, do que o observando em sua caçada. Terão outras chances para tanto. Ele não parece disposto a parar tão cedo. E, ademais, isso pode ser útil. Eu sei onde é o seu matadouro. Eu sei o caminho que ele percorrerá de lá. É uma questão de espera. E então, eu espero. O sol ainda está no alto, logo, isso vai levar um tempo. Pego uma revista. "Escândalo: rei do tráfico é o amante colombiano de Bush. Primeira Dama chora." Pessoas normais realmente acreditam nessas coisas? Eu faço um favor à humanidade matando-os todos.

Está escuro quando avisto Dexter. Bom, ele saberá que sou eu. Ele me seguirá, porque ele tem que saber com certeza se sou eu. Eu sei o suficiente sobre ele para deduzir isso.

Eu acendo os faróis assim que me posiciono atrás de seu carro. Preciso ser o mais agressivo possível. Preciso de toda a sua atenção nesse instante. Paro ao seu lado por algum momento, para me certificar de que ele vai perceber que eu estou ali para jogar com ele. Ultrapasso-o e fico à sua esquerda – devagar, para que ele possa ver o meu caminhão por inteiro. É óbvio, eu sei. Mas eu quero que seja dessa maneira. Não quero correr o risco de que ele ache que se trata de um acidente, de uma mera coincidência. Não, quando esta noite chegar ao fim, ele saberá. E meu plano dá certo, ele está no meu rastro, me seguindo atentamente pelas curvas de Miami. Finalmente, chegamos ao meu destino, uma rua sem saída. Ele para, esperando. Eu viro o meu caminhão lentamente. É estranho; certamente eu preciso de um pouco mais de treino na direção de caminhões compridos. Mais uma razão para minha câmara gelada ser infinitamente melhor que esse veículo. Continuo virando-o. Meus faróis estão na direção exata do rosto dele, e ele aperta os olhos. Perdão Dex, eu realmente sinto muito. Uma exceção, em se tratando de mim. Mas ele é meu irmãozinho caçula, e eu o quero feliz. Mal posso esperar pelo dia em que essa confusão estampada em seu rosto se dissipará quando eu estrar em sua vida; quando será substituída por um sentimento de compreensão e aceitação. Mas isso é plano futuro, e eu preciso focar no presente. Vou vagarosamente até ele, dando a entender mais uma vez que nada daquilo era uma coincidência. E, tão logo eu o ultrapasso, jogo a cabeça. Bem no alvo, à direita de seus para-brisas! Não quero perder muito tempo depois desse ato, prefiro não ser pego, mas ainda consigo vê-lo sair de seu carro. Saí de lá, e estou em êxtase. Preciso fazer mais, preciso que ele saiba que tudo isso é para ele. Escondo o caminhão em um bloco abandonado. Vou precisar dele de novo. Entro em meu carro, e a excitação ainda não passou. Deus, eu nunca me senti assim antes! É oficial agora, meu irmãozinho vai se juntar a mim, e juntos seremos imbatíveis!

E com esse pensamento desenhado na minha mente, estou no Wal*Mart, à uma da manhã, comprando uma Barbie. É um local perfeito para comprar todas as coisas necessárias para os seus desejos degenerados e homicidas. Cantarolo uma canção sem nome, somente pela excitação. Muito em breve, irmãozinho, muito em breve... Pego a Barbie, uma fita vermelha, e volto para o carro. Preparo-a com cuidado. Tiro suas roupinhas, desatarraxo seus braços, pernas e cabeça. Amarro a fita ao redor dos membros. Dou a ela um espelhinho. Quase pronta. Falta só um detalhe. Abro a caixa de luvas, pegando vários vidrinhos de esmalte. Outro de meus hábitos nada saudáveis, mas nada comparado ao pior deles. Ademais, isso me lembra de minha mãe. Ela sempre pintava cada unha de uma cor diferente. Recordo-me perfeitamente. Isso fará Dexter se lembrar de nossa mãe também? Veremos. Pinto cada uma das unhas da Barbie de uma cor distinta, assim como fazia nossa mãe. Sorrio ao olhar para o meu trabalho. Espero que ele se lembre. Vou para o apartamento de Dexter, com a boneca pronta. Espero um pouco do lado de fora de seu apartamento, pensando. O quanto se lembra ele? Pagarei para ver. Sem perder mais nenhum segundo, eu invado o lugar com facilidade. A cabeça o manterá ocupado por um bom tempo. Foi um truque. Sei que ele não se importará com isso. É cedo para afirmar, mas sei que se ocupará bastante com a cabeça.

Coloco com cuidado o corpinho desmantelado da Barbie no freezer. A cabeça, porém, eu colo na porta do mesmo. É, eu acho que ele vai gostar bastante do meu presente. Queria poder espiar e explorar o seu apartamento, mas o tempo é curto. Fica para a próxima.

Sempre tem uma próxima vez.


	3. Crocodile

**Capítulo 2 - Crocodile**

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo dois, um dos poucos que eu gostei do tamanho. Não mencionei antes, mas atualizarei todos os sábados. Esse é um capítulo bastante chato, o primeiro que tende a ser dessa forma. Não será assim até o quinto episódio, quando Rudy/Brian se apresenta. De qualquer forma, uma última coisa. Não acho que muitos religiosos/espiritualizados assistam Dexter, mas eu _blasfemo _nesse capítulo. Se você é religioso, por favor, deixe a sua religiosidade e sua moralidade em _stand by_ quando estiver lendo.

Disclaimer: Nada nessa história me pertence, nem mesmo o plot.

**-História começa aqui-**

Dexter gosta de nadar, ao que tudo indica. Eu iria a uma piscina com água e cloro se estivesse quase vazia. O frio e o isolamento sempre são agradáveis. Mas nunca, _nunca, _iria a um rio. São locais imundos. Ele pode arranjar um parasita nessa água. Depois de nos encontrarmos, certamente teremos que conversar sobre isso.

Penso muito sobre coisas assim, ultimamente. Encontro. Há o jogo, a excitação pelo nosso encontro, e em seguida, o "Depois". O que vem depois? Difícil de dizer. Companheirismo, com certeza, mas ficaremos aqui ou partiremos? Não gosto da ideia de ficar. Ou viver outra vida de mentira. Nós poderíamos ser livres. Viajar pelo país, quem sabe pelo mundo, se formos ousados o bastante, sendo alguém diferente a cada dia. Sem identidade real, sem casa para retornar, sem amigos, sem amarras. É, parece bom assim. Você não concorda, Dexter?

Ele não lê minha mente e responde, ou sequer me nota. Tenho estado muito apresentável, o que é muito bom para um sujeito não _tão apresentável. _Ele nunca me notou, ou que eu sempre estou nos mesmos lugares que ele. Isso é perturbador, Dexter. Precisaremos trabalhar Nisso depois de nos encontrarmos.

Ele flutua levemente sobre a superfície da água. Essa água nojenta e infecta. Ele flutuava, antes de uma criança o interromper, passeando de jet ski. Ele se apruma, e observa os jovens brincando. O que ele está pensando? Será que deseja matá-los? Mutilá-los? Ou será que os inveja? Do banco onde estou, que é bem mais limpo que a água, não consigo ver seu rosto. Ah, meu Deus, não! Ele _mergulhou. _Alcanço a minha bolsa e pego meus lenços umedecidos. Só por observá-lo sinto a necessidade de me limpar. Esfrego minhas mãos e rosto, deixando-os limpos. Nojento. Mas isso me lembra de um passado longínquo. Quando éramos crianças normais. Ele brincaria no jardim, e eu estaria com ele. Eu me distrairia, por uns segundos, e quando voltasse a mim, ele teria encontrado o item mais nojento do nosso jardim, e estaria brincando com a coisa. Se fosse ainda mais jovem, estaria comendo a tal coisa. Cocô de cachorro, larvas, pássaros em decomposição. Ele os encontraria. E agora, trinta anos depois, ele está nadando em uma água suja que muito provavelmente contém os três itens nojentos citados antes.

Ele ressurge bem rápido, e volta para o seu barco. Ufa, o banho de parasitas acabou! Ele se inclina sobre o barco e pega uma caixa – um cooler, acredito – e tira uma maçã. Meu estômago revira quando ele morde a fruta. Ele não lavou as mãos! Ele não só nadou na água imunda, como a está ingerindo! Se eu pudesse ao menos limpar a minha boca com lenços umedecidos... Mas agora ele se foi. De volta para a sua farsa, com sua irmã de mentira, trabalho de mentira, e namorada de mentira. Mas tudo bem. Você tem um irmão de verdade cuidando de você, Dexter.

E eu preciso me assegurar de que ele saiba disso. Todo esse esquema só exite por causa dele. Preciso relembrá-lo desse pequeno detalhe constantemente. Preciso de outra garota. Mas não agora, não quero que as coisas sejam rápidas demais. Essa noite, eu pegarei uma garota. As ideias pipocam na minha cabeça. As unhas das mãos. É, eu vou pegar uma garota, pintar as suas unhas das mãos, e mostrar a ele. Somente as unhas, para que nada mais o distraia.

Brian Moser quer ir e espiar Dexter Moser. Morgan, agora. Um nome falso para uma vida falsa; seu nome real é Moser. Ele sabe disso? Que seu verdadeiro sobrenome é Moser? Se não sabe agora, saberá depois. Seu irmão mais velho, Brian, vai garantir isso. Infelizmente, Rudy Cooper tem um emprego. Também tenho uma vida falsa, e preciso preservá-la. Ao menos por enquanto. Então, eu me vou. Ele vai para o seu trabalho, eu vou para o meu, e, pela noite, retomamos nossas vidas verdadeiras.

Hoje, eu gosto muito mais do meu trabalho. Uma mulher que precisa de um pé novo veio me ver. Ela diz que eu sou um anjo, uma dádiva do próprio Deus. Nunca caí nessa conversa. No instituto eu costumava participar de reuniões religiosas. Eles ficavam em círculos e oravam por regeneração, semana atrás de semana. A ajuda nunca veio. Mesmo assim, eu ia, orava, atuava. Qualquer coisa que me ajudasse a ser livre. Fico imaginando se eu era o único ator ali. Todos queriam a liberdade, não seria nenhuma surpresa que outros também atuassem. Será que ninguém mais fingia? Lembro-me de Lucy, uma esquizofrênica paranoica com quem transei. Ela era uma crente. Ela acreditava que Deus falava com ela, dizendo-lhe para matar Derek. Derek era uma boa pessoa. Ele não era de falar muito, e não se metia no meu caminho, o que mais eu poderia pedir? Bom, Lucy o matou, tornando-o ainda mais quieto. E eu tive que me fazer de triste. Parte do disfarce.

Mas Lucy, ela falou com Deus, e hoje em dia, quando alguém me fala sobre Deus, eu me lembro da Lucy. Não posso evitar me questionar se a senhora perneta que está louvando a Deus na minha frente fala com Ele também. Espero que não, não preciso de outra Lucy. Ela era louca. Mais doida que eu, e isso é significativo.

Mas a mulher, Martha, não tentou me matar, ou a ninguém. Ela agradece a Deus por lhe dar um novo pé. Estranho, já que sou eu quem está fabricando o tal pé. Não obstante, eu me propus a fazer o novo pé, com ou sem Deus. Eu me mantenho ocupado assim. Fazendo o pé, checando outros pacientes. John precisa de um novo braço, um acidente trágico numa construção. Ele me agradece pelo novo membro. Ele _me _agradece. Martha não me agradeceu. A não ser que ela creia que eu sou Deus, o que eu não sou. Talvez ela creia que eu sou, e seja tão doida varrida quanto a Lucy. É duvidoso, e é o que as pessoas sempre fazem. Agradecem a Deus por tudo. E depois eu que sou o maluco.

Outro paciente meu, Mark, é gay. Normalmente eu não dou a mínima para esses assuntos, mas ele não me deixa em paz. Ele me acha fofo. Eu o acho feio. Ele me deseja. Isso me irrita. É estranho, na verdade. É difícil mostrar ao Mark a exata mistura de prazer e frustração. Ele não desiste. Pergunto-me se médicos podem denunciar pacientes por assédio sexual. Não que eu fosse fazer isso. Eu uso o nome de um homem morto e tenho meu próprio matadouro em casa. Tento me manter fora do alcance do radar.

Chad está de volta. Ele fala de um de meus pacientes. Tenho tantos! Outra razão para matar, diminuir a população. Aparentemente Lois precisa me ver. A perna está desconfortável e precisa ser reajustada. Ótimo!

O dia está bastante cheio. Uma boa distração. Se não me ocupo, tenho tendência a ficar pensando. E ficar pensando sobre o que fazer, enquanto estou impossibilitado para tanto, me deixa louco! Logo, eu me sinto contente quando o dia acaba.

Porque quando o dia acaba, e a noite chega, é hora de voltar ao jogo. Uma garota. É hora de arrumar uma garota. Primeiro, um carro. Preciso de um carro, se quero conseguir uma garota. Gosto de usar o carro sem que ninguém perceba. Se ninguém nota, ninguém investiga, e fica mais fácil para eu me livrar da situação. Ainda está cedo demais para que as pessoas estejam dormindo, tarde demais para estarem em aula. São cinco em ponto. Happy hour. Vou para um bar.

Escolho um bar da periferia. Estou à procura de alguém bêbado demais para que possa dirigir sozinho para casa. Isso me dará uma boa vantagem. Passeio pelo bar. Fumaça e faladeira me enchem os sentidos. Que beleza! Examino o bar em busca do idiota mais solitário e triste. Um homem com cabelos cor de areia, aparentando cerca de quarenta anos. Ele está em um canto isolado, encarando vagamente a sua dose do que parece ser vodca. Tenho urgência em matá-lo. Ele parece tão patético! Mas não, não posso escolhê-lo. Escancarado demais.

Atrás dele estão os banheiros. Finjo que estou indo para lá, mas quando eu o ultrapasso, rápida e gentilmente ponho a mão no bolso de seu casaco. Chaves. Entre elas, a chave de um carro, com certeza. O molho está no meu bolso agora. Ele não percebeu, e eu continuo seguindo para o banheiro. Eles têm algo que forçam você a urinar. Condicionamento, eu acho. De qualquer jeito, eu dou uma mijada e saio em direção ao estacionamento. O Sol nascerá em breve. O chaveiro possui um controle remoto para carro. Eu aperto o botão para destravar e sigo o barulho do _beep_ até uma Station Wagon. Nossa, esse cara tem uma vida de merda! Não é meu carro favorito, mas eu pego. Eu entro, e vou para o puteiro.

Uma loira dessa vez. Pareceu-me uma boa mudança. "_Cinquenta pratas pelo serviço completo. Anal custa dez a mais._". De jeito nenhum ela vale cinquenta dólares, mesmo se o anal fosse grátis. Ainda assim, eu aceito e a pego. Eu a levo para minha casa, o último lugar que ela verá em vida. É um lugar bonito e limpo, a vista não é ruim. É melhor do que muitas putas já viram.

Eu pulo o sexo dessa vez. Estou animado demais. A cada garganta cortada eu dou mais um passo para perto de Dexter. Sexo parece nada se comparado ao nosso Encontro.

"_Então, o que vai ser, querido?_". Seres humanos têm senso de perigo precário. Ela veio com seus próprios pés para a toca do leão, e nem se deu conta. Ando até ela, em silêncio, e ela continua sem notar que algo estava errado. Isso está se tornando um caso clássico de seleção natural. A puta estúpida é morta antes que possa dar à luz bebês idiotas.

"_Não sei_", eu digo a ela quando começo a roçar as suas costas. _"Que tal..._", eu a agarro enquanto coloco um saco em sua cabeça e começo a estrangulá-la. "_Assassinato?_", eu termino minha afirmação. Agora ela sabe que algo está errado. Ela tenta, fracamente, me atingir. Uma criança de cinco anos seria capaz de causar um dano mais severo que ela. Ela tenta gritar... É uma pena que meu braço esteja apertando a sua traqueia! Em segundos, ela apaga. Direto para o freezer! Eu a penduro em meu ombro e a carrego para meu aposento preferido. Eu a coloco sobre a mesa, prendo-a, e suspendo a mesa. Ela está agora de ponta-cabeça, desamparada. Aguardo pacientemente que ela acorde. Creio que a vadia burra deve ser punida.

Ela se agita, e vagarosamente abre os olhos. Eles se enchem de medo; não a culpo. Ela está nua, de cabeça para baixo, em um freezer. Eu também estaria apavorado. Mas eu sou o caçador, e não a caça. Não há razão para temer. Eu me levanto, dou a volta na mesa, e pego os esmaltes. Ela ainda está assustada, e recua quando pego a sua mão. Mas ela se mantém imóvel. Boa garota. Ao menos ela é complacente. Pinto cada unha de uma cor diferente. Gosto dessa parte. Assim como minha mãe. A vadia começa a chorar um pouco, e eu noto que ela está começando a se _quebrar_. Não me importo. Uma mulher chorando geralmente faz com que eu me sinta poderoso, mas dessa vez está me irritando. Eu estou trabalhando! Estou preparando um presente para meu irmãozinho! Sem mixarias. Eu termino, e afasto os esmaltes. Pego uma faca próxima a mim. Eu faço uma trilha em seu pescoço, gentilmente, para que ela saiba o que está por vir. Ela choraminga de novo. Agora sim, estou começando a gostar desse choro. Lentamente enfio a faca em seu pescoço. Ela sangra em questão de um momento, mas há aquele breve segundo em que a faca demora a atingir a artéria, quando ela sente dor, medo e perde as esperanças. Eu sou um doente depravado, eu sei. Um tratado sobre sociopatia, com orgulho! Dexter também se orgulha? Ele mata com um certo senso de justiça, mas isso é um tanto hipócrita. Perguntarei a ele. Após o Encontro, claro.

O sangue para, e o balde está cheio. Adiciono vários produtos a ele. Preciso preservá-lo, tenho planos especiais para o sangue. Se Dexter não se lembra, eu recuperarei a sua memória. Se ele se lembra, eu mostrarei a ele que eu sei. Poucas pessoas sabem sobre o que ocorreu à nossa mãe. Ele não demorará a saber quem sou eu.

Continuo meu trabalho. Típico de mim. Somente dessa vez eu corto fora as pontas do dedo. Com cuidado, as congelo em uma vasilha com água. Quando a água congela, fica perfeito. Elas ficam perfeitamente dispostas em um cubo de gelo, como se uma mão invisível as estivessem conectando. Espero que meu irmãozinho admire esse trabalho. Tenho certeza que irá. Eu guardo o resto do corpo, por enquanto. Pego somente o cubo de gelo com as pontas do dedo tão perfeitamente congeladas dentro.

O caminhão de gelo. O lugar perfeito para manter o cubo intacto. Coloco as pontas dos dedos dentro dele, sobre uma mesa. Coloco dois pedaços de gelo seco em cada lado, para que permaneçam congeladas. Então, eu o estaciono em um restaurante no meio da noite. Saio de lá correndo; preciso mantê-lo frio. É barulhento, chamará logo a atenção. Não vai demorar muito.

Estou adquirindo um péssimo hábito. E isso vem de um sujeito que pendura putas de cabeça para baixo e as mata. Estou retornando às cenas do crime. Sei que é estupidez. Adiciona um perigo extra. Mas eu preciso saber como vai o andamento das coisas. Dexter aprova? Ele entende? Tenho que arrumar uma forma melhor de me manter próximo da força policial. Se o mesmo homem aparece sempre perto de cada cena do crime ele se torna um suspeito. Não posso virar um suspeito. Esse é o caminho da perdição para o matadouro. Lá tem sangue, ferramentas, tudo. Por isso preciso permanecer escondido. Mesmo assim, vejo Dexter chegar, e inspecionar o cenário. Ele está fazendo conexões. Ele observa as buscas no caminhão com irritação e ar de conhecimento. Ele sabe que eu jamais cometeria um deslize. Não encontrarão nada; eu sei disso, e ele sabe disso. Só a polícia não sabe. É coisa de sociopatas? Será que ele é capaz de, apenas olhando o meu trabalho, saber a minha personalidade ao ponto de entender que eu não cometo erros? Eu sou capaz de olhar o seu trabalho e enxergá-lo nele. Ele é sempre tão cuidadoso em suas mortes! Isso demonstra incerteza. Ele precisa avaliar toas as possibilidades para estar seguro de que nada saíra de seu controle. Ele não favorece a si, apenas mata e esquarteja. Ele sente prazer nisso, mas eu posso ver que ele precisa de mais. Ele tem receio de ir além. Eu posso ajeitar isso. Eu o livrarei dessa vida falsa. O irmão mais velho Brian vai diminuir o desconforto do amado Dexter.

Eles saem rapidamente. Vão para o laboratório, a fim de analisar tudo. O único que encontrará algo será Dexter, porque foi assim que eu arquitetei tudo. O bloco de gelo está embaçado, ele mostra somente um borrão de seu conteúdo. Dexter não vai pegar a dica enquanto não chegar ao laboratório.

Não há motivo para que eu permaneça aqui, então sigo para meu escritório.

Alguns dias depois e eu ainda estou seguindo Dexter por aí sempre que posso. É arriscado, ele está prestes a me notar, cedo ou tarde. Eu preciso mesmo arrumar um jeito de me aproximar dele. Pessoalmente. Assim poderia observar tanto ele quanto o caso de perto. O problema é que eu sei que Dexter é antissocial. Não posso simplesmente chegar até ele e dizer "_Quer ser meu amigo?_". Preciso de outra estratégia. Vou trabalhar nisso depois. Porque, nesse exato minuto, ele está caçando de novo. Eu comparo essa caça com a última, e única, que eu vi antes. Ele persegue sua presa. Ele as observa, aprende sobre suas rotinas. Ele é quase super precavido. Tão inseguro de suas habilidades! Não seria muito mais fácil se fossem dois caçadores trabalhando juntos? Um segundo caçador, assistindo à distância, um reforço em caso de algo ir errado? Todavia, ele arruma o _abatedouro_, plástico enrolado por todo o lugar. Ninguém jamais perceberia se tratar de um local de crime. Ele perseguiu sua presa no Tribunal, parece que o sujeito atropelou um adolescente e fugiu. Ele o persegue até o bar, também. Dexter gosta de representar, então ele parece contar uma história totalmente falsa sobre sua ex-mulher. E finalmente ele o persegue até sua casa. Ele está se preparando para matar. Ele o fará logo. Ele senta em seu carro, do lado de fora da casa, seringa na mão. Eu fico eufórico só de observá-lo.

Uma luz aparece no interior de seu veículo; é seu celular. Ele vai embora, abortando a missão. Bocejo. Ele estava ao ponto de cometer um assassinato! Ele não pode simplesmente ir embora! Mesmo assim, ele foi. Eu deveria segui-lo, mas não consigo me mexer. Fico tentado a ir eu mesmo concretizar esse assassinato. Eu realmente considero essa alternativa. Contudo, seu _abatedouro _ainda está montado. Ele voltará, com certeza. E então eu continuo esperando. Só espero que ele volte essa noite. Eu viro a página da revista para o escândalo do traficante colombiano gay.

Ele volta cerca de uma hora depois. Onde ele foi? Ele entra na casa, e eu sinto desejo de segui-lo. Mas não, eu sou mais esperto que isso. Seguir de dia é uma coisa. Mesmo se ele perceber, ele terá que agir normalmente. Mas agora, a máscara caiu. Ele está caçando, sem medo de matar. Perigoso. Após pouco tempo ele retorna com um corpo inconsciente sendo carregado até seu carro. Ele vai para o _abatedouro. _Eu dou a ele uma boa vantagem. Ele está muito assustadiço e bastante superconsciente, pude notar. Seria péssima hora para que ele me visse.

Cinco minutos depois, eu saio. Estaciono quase próximo do _abatedouro. _Não posso permitir que ele ouça meu carro, isso seria ruim. Tento achar um bom lugar para ver o interior do local. Não posso ver alguma coisa através do plástico todo. Posso ver que tem uma vítima nua presa em plástico. Sem marcas de cordas. O quanto cuidadoso ele é? As ferramentas estão ao lado. Uma larga vestimenta também. Então ele vai se satisfazer. Uma luz aparece ao redor da mesa. É Dexter carregando seu laptop. Um vídeo está rodando. Eu não sei o que é, mas com certeza significa algo.

Ele deixa o laptop sobre a mesa, pega uma faca, e corta a bochecha de sua vítima. Ele coleta um pouco de sangue em uma lâmina. Um troféu. Dexter diz algo que não consigo ouvir. Ele começa a conversar com a vítima. Então, eu não sou o único que gosta de causar pânico e dor. Ele ergue uma ferramenta elétrica e a liga, provocando medo. Que sádico! Mais balbucios e a ferramenta é ligada de novo. Sua vítima está totalmente aterrorizada agora, mas a ferramenta é desligada mais uma vez. Dexter não perde mais tempo. Ele agarra a faca e a enfia no corpo nu em sua frente.

Ele é mais carniceiro que eu. Ele corta o corpo, membro por membro, deixando o sangue escorrer à vontade. Uma bagunça! "Dexter Sujinho". Na verdade, é incrível o quanto ele é limpo e eficiente, no aspecto geral. Toda a bagunça é contida, e ao invés de manter seu lugar limpo para o próximo assassinato, ele o joga fora. Um _abatedouro _descartável. Brilhante! Eu talvez aprenda alguns truques com ele. Após o Encontro, claro. Poderemos trocar quantas dicas quisermos, então.

Ele sai para desovar o corpo, em seu barco, ao que parece. Tenho que anotar o local. Seu barco tem GPS, creio. Pergunto-me se ele grava os locais visitados.

Isso não é do meu interesse agora. Acho que já é hora de conhecer Dexter um pouco melhor. Hora de chegar e adentrar em sua vida. De uma forma amigável, claro.

Entro em sua casa facilmente. É um lugar bacana. Não tive tempo de perceber isso antes. Vou até o freezer e o abro. Claro, minha Barbie continua lá. Tenho certeza de que Dexter percebeu, a cabeça está perto do corpo. Não tenho nada com isso, mas ele é da Perícia. Nunca mexer na cena do crime está incutido na cabeça dele. Pego a cabeça e colo na porta de novo. Levo o corpo comigo. É hora de bisbilhotar um pouquinho. Ando pelo apartamento, explorando-o. Lembro-me de tê-lo visto abrir o ar condicionado uma vez. Imagino o que... Eu tiro a capa, e lá dentro tem uma pequena caixa de madeira. Com cuidado eu a pego. Abro-a, e sorrio. Troféus. Uma longa fileira de lâminas de sangue. Há quanto tempo ele faz isso? Essa é a primeira caixa? Ah querido pequeno Dexter, que malvado! Recoloco a caixa no lugar, exatamente como a encontrei. Ele mata tanto, talvez uma vez a cada uma semana ou duas. Vamos dizer que a cada duas semanas, e que ele esteja nisso há dez anos. Com vinte e oito mortes por ano, por dez anos... Dá duzentos e vinte e oito assassinatos, no mínimo. Merda! Mais que eu. É claro que ele é bem experiente.

Mas chega disso. Eu passeio mais um pouco pelo local. Olho sua geladeira. Bastante comum, muito embora ele não pareça comer muita porcaria. Um bom serial killer precisa estar em forma. Vou para o seu quarto. Tudo muito arrumado e limpo, no lugar certo. Lembra-me dessas casas de exposição. Tudo certinho. É aconchegante e habitada, mas inexpressiva. Sem personalidade. Sem posters, música, ou qualquer coisa que indique quem é Dexter. É como ele gosta. Ele gosta de estar no cantinho, esquecido e ignorado. Nada digno de atenção. Ele desaparece no fundo muito bem, mas isso não é bom. Ele pode fingir bem, claro, mas não tão bem. Como quando eu estava na instituição, antes de aprender a esconder emoções complexas. É assim que ele é. Sente-se feliz com coisas pequenas, mas nada é real. Não me espanta que seja tão cauteloso; numa cidade enorme como Miami ele pode andar sem ser visto, mas em um grupo pequeno, ele seria o sociopata suspeito. Ele pode mudar isso. Contudo, me pergunto como ele consegue manter uma namorada. Deve ser difícil para ele. Para mim, a única dificuldade em namorar é não matar a garota enquanto ela dorme.

Saio de seu quarto. Ele tem que ter algo que indique quem ele é. Algo que eu possa usar, a única que ele teria. Veja, hoje eu tive uma boa ideia. Desenvolvi aquela brilhante ideia. Vou capturar alguém, qualquer um, e manter em cativeiro. Vou deixar partes do corpo a céu aberto, mas somente em locais que Dexter poderia entender. Uma trilha de migalhas de pão, só para ele. O problema é que eu preciso saber onde. Uma fotografia seria ótimo. Ele deve ter alguma. E então eu poderia dar uma boa olhada em sua infância. Volto para o quarto. Olho embaixo da cama. Nada. No armário. Apenas algumas ferramentas de matança. Nada de álbum de fotos. Volto para a sala e olho seus pertences. Bingo.

Um álbum de fotos. Imagino como foi sua infância. Fotos, com certeza. Dele, de sua irmã falsa, de seu pai falso, e sua mãe falsa. Lugares e recordações. Interessante. Eu o vejo crescer, começando pelo garoto na poça de sangue, até o homem que ele se tornou. Eu franzo as sobrancelhas. Devíamos ser eu, ele e nossa mãe nessas fotos. Devia ser o álbum da família Moser. Continuo virando as páginas, em cada uma seu sorriso fica melhor, mais verdadeiro. Se alguém fizesse o mesmo que eu agora, perceberia. Ele tinha sorrisos forçados, que gradualmente se tornaram perfeitos. Suspeito. Tudo bem, não pretendo deixa-lo nessa vida de mentira.

E aqui está aquele homem. Eu me lembro de seu rosto, do dia em que ele tirou Dexter de mim. Ele está ao lado de Dexter, sorrindo. Um dia na praia com sua família postiça. Dexter bebendo de uma fonte em um campo de futebol, a sombra de Harry na parede perto dele. Um passeio de carroça ao redor de um trecho de abóboras. Conheço esses lugares. Posso usá-los. Finalmente, encontro uma foto de Dexter e Harry sozinhos em frente a um hospital. Angel of Mercy Hospital. Lembro-me de ter lido sobre o lugar. Foi fechado. Ainda está lá, vazio. Um lugar excelente para se manter um refém. Viro a foto e pego um marcador preto. Com cuidado, no canto superior esquerdo, eu desenho uma carinha feliz. Venha me encontrar, Dexter. Terei um presente esperando por você.


	4. Popping Cherry

**Capítulo 3 – Popping Cherry**

* * *

**N/A**: Mais uma vez, obrigada Mike91848.

**-História começa aqui-**

* * *

Martha me abraça apertado. Não gosto que me toquem. Preferia que ela continuasse glorificando a Deus por meus bons atos. Imagino se ela culparia Satanás por minhas más ações. Bondade, maldade, tudo é relativo. Mesmo assim, Martha insiste que Deus me mandou para ajudá-la. Não é como se eu fosse o único protético de Miami. "_Deus o abençoe, você é, de fato, a prova do amor e misericórdia divinos_". Ah, a ironia! Ela me abraça bem forte, choramingando. Eu juro em nome de seu tão amoroso e misericordioso Deus que se ela melar a minha camisa, eu a matarei no meio da noite.

"_Oh, por favor! É só meu jeito de retribuir!_". Eu a abraço de volta. Deus, que coisa é essa que as pessoas têm com abraços? Eu a empurro antes que algum dano seja feito em minha camisa. "_Agora que tal fazer um test drive no seu novo pé?_". Parte do meu trabalho. Ela parece apreciar seu pé novo, e em breve estarei livre dela. Eu ainda a matarei, mas agora seu pé está quase pronto. Eu a odeio um pouco mais que os outros. Mais que o normal até, com exceção da irmã de mentira do Dexter.

"_Sim, claro. Você é um rapaz tão agradável! Gostaria de ir para a Crisma de meu filho no domingo?"._ Que meigo! Tenho vontade de vomitar só em cogitar isso.

_ "Desculpe. Eu adoraria, mas tenho planos nesse fim de semana."_ O que é verdade. Não planos sóbrios. Pretendo começar meu presentinho para Dexter.

"_Mesmo? Teremos bolo!"_ Bolo, o grande incentivador. Logo ali atrás da morte. E nós nos perguntamos o motivo de a taxa de obesidade ser tão alta. Não, Martha, não gostaria de comer bolo.

_ "Tenho certeza que estará delicioso, mas o que tenho a fazer é mesmo muito importante."_ Eu sorrio. Sorrio, sorrio. Tenho que sorrir. Sorrir de suas dores e sofrimentos. Bom, nesse momento meu sorriso é para afastar Martha de meu escritório de uma vez por todas. Sério, ela _tem _que sair. Agora.

_"Tudo bem. Trarei um pedaço para você na minha próxima visita. Deus o abençoe!"_ E então ela sai, graças a Deus. Espero jamais vê-la novamente. Sei que irei, porém. Uma das piores partes do meu trabalho é que meus pacientes nunca se vão de vez. Eles sempre precisam de algum ajuste. Posso passar anos sem vê-los, mas eles sempre estragarão os novos membros em algum momento. E eu sempre terei que consertá-los. Sempre. Serei feliz quando Dexter e eu abandonarmos essa cidade. Então eu _cortarei _membros.

Logo o dia acaba, e a noite chega. Hora da diversão! Finalmente! Onde colocar o corpo dessa vez? Onde possam encontrá-lo. Um lugar frio. Decido-me por um estádio de hóquei quando saio do hospital. O do Miami Blades. Devem ter um segurança por lá, mas na meia temporada, provavelmente terão um só. Dois talvez, porém deverão estar em saídas opostas, então não haverá problema.

Vou a outro bar. Outro idiota, e outro carro. Uma paradinha em casa para pegar o corpo do que antes foi uma Puta Burra, uma máscara, e uma arma. Uma olhada rápida no computador, só para verificar se existem obstáculos aos meus planos. O Hospital Angel Of Mercy ainda está fechado e desativado. Estou quase saindo quando uma manchete prende minha atenção. "Última aparição do Assassino do Caminhão de Gelo". Suponho que sou eu. É um termo impróprio, mas então eu confirmo que sou eu mesmo. Sem tempo para pensar nisso agora. Hora de começar a festa!

Tusso. Acho que estou gripando. Outra ironia, eu sei. Pego pastilhas para garganta do meu bolso enquanto olho para minha próxima cena do crime, o estádio de hóquei. É fácil arrombar. Sempre é. Tem que ser, depois de todos esses anos. A Puta Burra está comigo. Bom, exceto as pontas dos seus dedos. Ela está calada, fria, e o melhor de tudo, em pedaços, facilitando o transporte.

Ponho a máscara. Não posso permitir que vejam meu rosto. Não seria bom. Ando pelo corredor, tomando cuidado com as câmeras. Tenho que tomar muito cuidado com elas. Pretendo culpar o segurança de plantão pela última morte, e deixar evidências de que entrei aqui não seria boa coisa. Sou cuidadoso. Ouço passos. Sei que tem que ter algum vigia por aqui, em algum lugar. Finalmente, ouço o som de sapatos. A figura de alguém aparece na porta alguns centímetros diante de mim. Vou rápido a sua direção, arma na mão. Minha garganta coça, e tenho que segurar a tosse. Ele me ouve, de qualquer forma. _"O quê..."_ Pânico em sua voz, e isso me irrita. Aperto o cano em sua cabeça.

_ "Ande em silêncio."_ Assim ele faz. Sigo logo atrás, arma apontada para ele o tempo todo. Entramos no estádio. Pego a minha bolsa cheia da Puta Burra e a jogo em frente a ele. _"Coloque na trave."_ Ele se agacha e pega a bolsa.

_ "Ah meu Deus!"_ Ele sussurra. Pessoas normais são tão fraquinhas! Eu o recordo de seu dever pressionando a arma mais para dentro de seus cabelos. Ele obedece. Como um bom garoto, ele coloca o corpo onde ordenei. O tronco não está reto. Tem que ficar reto. Meu TOC grita para que eu arrume o tronco!

_ "Ajeite o tronco_." Eu digo, limpando a garganta em seguida. Preciso de um chá quente. Ele me olha rapidamente, então faz o solicitado. _"Venha!" _Eu tusso de novo, mas ele me obedece mesmo assim. Eu o vendo, e o coloco no carro, mas não antes de pegar o vídeo que o incrimina. _"Onde você mora?"_ Pergunto quando entramos no veículo. Ele me diz um endereço, e seguimos. Ponho o vídeo em sua residência, e assim, dou início à próxima etapa de meu plano. O hospital.

Lembro-me de ter lido sobre um velho hospital sendo desativado. Não liguei. Isso ocorreu no período em que estava na Instituição, então fingi me importar. Como se fosse trágico, ou ruim, todas essas pessoas desempregadas. Eu me importo agora.

Levo-o até o porão, e o amarro. Ele está implorando por sua vida. Não intenciono matá-lo. Seria rude. Não, eu não terminarei isso. Esse é o ponto do presente. Então eu o deixo lá. Eu tenho um dia de trabalho amanhã.

No entanto, eu me afasto do trabalho por doença. Estou doente, as pastilhas faltando na cartela atestam isso. Mas elas não cobrem tosse. Ao invés, aliviam a dor.

Não, não irei trabalhar. E, ao que tudo indica, nem Dexter. Ele está numa espécie de bazar. Por quê? Lugar imundo! Ele anda até um garoto, um jovem, na verdade, que está balançando uma faca. Eu fico tenso. Ele está se aproximando demais. Dexter pode ser esfaqueado. O que você está fazendo? A faca voa em seu rosto. Caralho! Eu pulo, pronto para... Fazer qualquer coisa em defesa de meu irmão que está para ser esfaqueado na face. Mas a faca não o acerta. Ele segura a mão que agarra a arma. O garoto parece atordoado. O vendedor da faca está em frente a eles. Algumas palavras são trocadas, e todos se vão.

Ele está caçando novamente. Ele mata tanto! Eu mato menos que ele, e veja que estou tentando não aparecer.

E ele ainda compra um cacto. Ele faz coisas estranhas durante suas caçadas. Ele pensa em matar alguém com isso? Criativo. Mas ele volta para seu escritório. Eu vou embora. Não faz sentido ficar nos arredores da delegacia. Prefiro evitar parecer suspeito.

Passo o resto do dia coletando suprimentos para o presente de Dexter. Preciso de ferramentas cirúrgicas, remédios, máquinas de monitoramentos de sinais vitais... Nada que eu não possa roubar do meu ambiente de trabalho. Esse jogo é divertido. Mas não tenho muito tempo livre.

Não demora muito e ele retoma a caçada. É assim que ele age. Várias sessões de espionagem, seguidas do assassinato. Sua vítima dessa vez é o garoto da faca. Não gostaria de ser o tal menino. Dexter é um caçador mortal. Mede-se o coeficiente de sucesso de um predador dividindo-se o número de vezes em que eles matam efetivamente pela quantidade de tentativas. Até agora, Dexter parece ter um aproveitamento de cem por cento. Ganhou dos cachorros selvagens africanos.

O Garoto da Faca leva outro para o pântano. Dexter caça assassinos, ok, mas o Garoto da Faca está em ação nesse instante? Parece que sim. Eles pulam uma cerca no local. Dexter os segue. Eu sigo todos. O prazer de perseguir um assassino que está perseguindo outro durante seu ato! Eu mantenho uma distância segura. Não quero ser pego, mas o Garoto da Faca já provou ser perigoso. Dexter pode precisar de reforço se as coisas saírem do controle. Será assim depois do Encontro. Os dois trabalhando juntos. Caçadas tem mais chances de darem certo com vários caçadores.

Eu me escondo nos arbustos, o mais silenciosamente possível. Tem insetos zumbindo e me ferrando, e que me estressam demais! Dexter dá uma parada, e assim eu faço também. Vozes parecem longe.

_ "Não sei Lucas! Está aqui?"_ Uma voz calma disse. Suponho que seja o Garoto da Faca. O silêncio que se segue é aterrador, alguém vai morrer, e todos sabem disso. Você pode sentir o cheiro no ar. Natureza. Vida e morte. Isso soa tão apropriado aqui no pântano! Uma voz animada quebra a magia, todavia.

"_Alguém viu um Frisbee? Voou pra cá, em algum lugar!", _Dexter diz. Eles vão lutar ou fugir? Fugir, ao que parece. Bom, eu odiaria ter que me mostrar a Dexter tão cedo. Os dois rapazes correm, deixando Dexter sozinho para trás. Bem, não sozinho. Eu estou aqui. Ele apenas não sabe. Ele começa a recuar, em transe. Eu vou saindo também, por outro caminho. Por que Dexter faria isso? Ele está ligado a possível vítima do Garoto da Faca? Acho que não. Ele não teria deixado o Garoto da Faca ir tão longe se estivesse. Talvez ele não queira testemunhar o crime. Ele teria que escolher entre ser cúmplice por não comunicar às autoridades, ou comunicá-la e ter que explicar os motivos para estar ali. Deve ser isso. Ainda estou desapontado pela ausência de sangue, mas não há razão para que alguém saiba que eu estive por ali também. E nessa bagunça deve ter pegadas minhas, cabelo, suor, e sabe Deus o que mais. É melhor assim, para todos. E essa criança seria pega de qualquer forma. Ele é jovem, saindo da adolescência e entrando na fase adulta, e claramente não tem ideia de como caçar. Não como Dexter ou eu.

Um forte silvo ecoa, seguido por Dexter gritando obscenidades, quebrando minha cadeia de raciocínios. Eu olho rápido. Um jacaré está silvando com sua boca bem aberta e muito perto de Dexter. E o próprio Dexter está se levantando de onde tinha caído na lama ali próximo. Eu mordo a língua para não rir, ao mesmo tempo em que finco os pés no chão a fim de evitar ir lá para ajudá-lo. Eu me lembro de que quando éramos crianças, como jogávamos bolas de lama um no outro durante a chuva. Como se fosse uma guerra de bolas de neve, mas com lama, porque não neva em Miami, apenas chove. Nós brincávamos por horas, e finalmente íamos para casa. Nossa mãe nos fazia tirar as roupas e sapatos sujos. Ela nos fazia sanduíches de geleia e manteiga de amendoim. Ele tentava negociar, mesmo que ganhássemos sanduíches iguais. "_Eu quero o do Biney!_", ele dizia, e esticava a mãozinha curvada para mim. Eu sorria e fazia a troca.

Bons tempos. Gostaria que fizéssemos essas coisas outra vez. Gostaria de caminhar pelos arbustos, sorrir e vê-lo sorrir também, e entraríamos em casa e faríamos sanduiches. Mas não hoje. Hoje ele se levanta sozinho da lama e bate numa árvore. Ele fica furioso, pois estrangula a árvore que ousou estar em seu caminho. Ele agarra a árvore, mas percebe que ela não possui um pescoço. Ele deixa para lá e pisoteia a folhagem por algum tempo antes de partir de vez. Isso é... Nostálgico. Ele vai embora, e eu também.

Eu vou para casa e me recordo. Eu não gostava de me lembrar disso antes, quando eu não sabia onde Dexter estava. Isso me fazia pensar que eu o tinha abandonado. Eu não o fiz, de fato; nós fomos separados contra nossa vontade, mas ainda assim não consigo me livrar desse sentimento de traição. Hoje em dia, porém, eu me lembro.

Lembro-me de como nossa mãe estava enorme, e ela me disse que tinha uma criança dentro dela. Lembro-me de ter lhe perguntado qual seria seu nome, e ela me disse que nós ainda decidiríamos isso. Eu gostei de Dexter. Eu me sacudi e implorei para que fosse Dexter. Ela me disse que achava melhor não, mas eu implorei todos os dias. Dexter. Eu me lembro de quando ela o trouxe para casa e me falou que seu nome era Dexter.

Eu me lembro de que ela achou que eu teria ciúmes. Ela me disse que o bebê teria atenção extra por um tempo, porque bebês precisam disso. Eu me recordo de ter ficado aborrecido no princípio, mas então olhei nos olhos castanhos de Dexter e entendi que a mãe estava certa, ele precisava de atenção extra. Ele merecia ter mais atenção. Nunca mais me incomodei com isso. Eu dei a Dexter toda a atenção extra que ele pudesse aguentar.

Lembro-me de quando ele começou a andar, ele me seguia para todos os lados. A primeira coisa que disse não foi "_mamãe" _ou "_papai_", muito embora isso não fosse uma surpresa, devido à ausência de um pai, mas "_Biney". _Meu nome. E então ele andava atrás de mim, e sempre que eu o olhava ele apontava para mim e dizia "_Biney"_ e ria. Eu ria junto.

Eu me lembro de quando ele tinha dois anos de idade e eu fui à escola pela primeira vez. Lembro-me de como ele chorou o dia inteiro desde a hora em que eu saí. É só o que me lembro desse dia. Torci para que Dexter não chorasse tanto ao ponto de vomitar; isso acontecia de vez em quando. Quando a professora me pediu para que eu me apresentasse, eu disse a ela que eu me chamava Brian Moser, e que tinha um irmãozinho chamado Dexter que estaria provavelmente chorando porque eu não estava em casa. Eu me lembro de como Dexter que abraçou forte quando cheguei em casa, de como ele disse "Biney" tão alegremente, e me olhou com os olhos muito vermelhos, indicando que tinha passado muito tempo chorando Eu me lembro de ter-lhe prometido que eu jamais o deixaria de vez, e que sempre voltaria para ele.

E aqui estamos. Eu fiz uma promessa, e não a quebrarei. Dexter. Meu irmão. Ele pode não se lembrar de mim, mas eu me lembro dele.

Outro dia passa, e finalmente Dexter sai para matar. É uma abóbada vazia, sem janelas. Droga, eu não consigo ver a captura! Eu espero do outro lado da rua que ele venha transportando o Garoto da Faca para o abatedouro. Espero poder ver o assassinato. Eu realmente adoro vê-lo trabalhar. Quero me juntar a ele, de verdade. É um pensamento esquisito, esse. Quando matamos, escondemos isso dois outros. Não queremos mostrar esse momento privado a mais ninguém. Mas nesse caso, a pessoa é alguém para quem eu não preciso esconder nada.

Dexter sai da abóbada sozinho. Ele abortou a missão de novo? O que foi dessa vez? Sério, precisamos trabalhar isso depois do Encontro. Esse dia chegará logo.


End file.
